Careful Not To Fall
by SVUlovin99
Summary: Amanda is comforted by Fin after she tells him about her gambling problems. She starts to notice a strong connection towards him and is scared of her feels.. Will she push him away? Or will she fall in love with her partner?.. SVU CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF


**After being knocked around and threatened by a worthless thug, the officers had arrested previously that day, Amanda realised she had to come clean, now, her "bookie" knew she was a detective. She pulled out her cell and phoned Fin, her partner. He was the first person she thought about calling because partners are supposed to be honest and open with each-other and she knew Fin would help. Trust was also a massive thing between a partnership. **

**Amanda sat alone in the pub, propped up against the bar, sighing heavily into a bottle of beer. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, it was Fin. **

**"Hey" Amanda said emotionless, even though she was scared of how Fin would react to the things she was about to reveal, she didn't show it. "Thanks for coming to meet me" she continued. **

**"It's all good, what's up?" Fin asked, slightly concerned as it was the first time his new partner had ever asked to meet up with him outside work since they had met. **

**Amanda left a long pause before continuing the conversation, she had played this scene over and over in her head since she had arranged to meet Fin but now that it came down to it Amanda couldn't find the words. **

**"Fin, I have a problem," Amanda blurted out, now there was no going back, she had to come clean. **

**"That guy Murphy, right?" Fin acknowledged the was Murphy smiled at Amanda back in the precinct, he tried to ask Amanda about it but she covered up the problem, not letting on about it.**

**Amanda nodded slowly, barely nodding at all. "I mean back home, I was in football pools, I bet the NCAA tournament, the Derby, big stuff" she said, "I liked that action, it wasn't serious but since I got to New York..." she couldn't find the words to continue, "It's out of control" she finally admitted. **

**"How deep you in?" Fin asked, wanting to know the extent of Amanda's debt. **

**Amanda paused, "20K"**

**"Plus the juice every week?" Fin asked realizing his partner had a gambling problem. **

**"Yeah, I was down at 50 at one point" Amanda said, truthfully. Fin's facial expression turned to pure shock. **

**"Did he always know you we're a cop?" Fin asked, he had a feeling he already knew the answer. **

**"No." Amanda took a deep breath, "I told him I was a bartender, I checked him out, I wanted to see who I was dealing with. I made my pay-off at his bard. I waited and followed Murphy when he left" **

**"Where'd he go?" Fin asked, simply. **

**"To a social club in Hell's Kitchen"**

**"A bookies joint" Fin knew the place. **

**"I did some digging around in Murphy's known associates. His boss' name is McCourt" Amanda revealed, keeping eye contact with Fin to a minimum. "Scary guy," Amanda swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Tonight, Murphy knocked me around. He threatened me," Amanda didn't look at Fin once. "He had that guy Parker with him for back-up."**

**"He hit you?" Fin asked, feeling furious. He felt like he should have known something was wrong back at the station. **

**"Yeah," Amanda admitted. **

**"Are you okay?" Fin asked concerned, angry. **

**Amanda simply nodded. Fin placed a hand on Amanda's back for reassurance, leaning in a little closer. "You sure?" he asked, double-checking. **

**"Yeah" Amanda said nodding, appreciating Fin's care towards her. **

**There was a moment of silence as Amanda picked her beer bottle of the bar and went to take a drink but not doing so. **

**"Anything else you want to know about your new partner?" Amanda said sarcastically, smiling a little before she took a drink. Fin looked away, he loved seeing her smile. He hated seeing her hurt. Neither of them spoke for a bit while Fin tried to work out there next move. **

**"Okay, this is the deal," Fin said, Amanda sighed, heavily, "We take these creeps of the street and let them know exactly who the hell we are," Fin said, pausing. **

**"But then you're gonna have to come clean to the captain," Fin said, Amanda was dreading this but she knew it had to be done. She closed her eyes and leaned back. **

_**Next chapter will not be like the episode. It'll be based on the same things that happened but our version. xox**_


End file.
